


Piece of shit pie

by EpiKatt



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Panic Attacks, Temporary Hearing Loss, flashbang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 22:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiKatt/pseuds/EpiKatt
Summary: Matt decided to interrupt a nice shootout, but a flashbang sends his hearing into wack and he has a hard time handling it.





	Piece of shit pie

**Author's Note:**

> Credit goes to a friend from the doctor strange server who gave me this prompt, and another from the ironstrange server who 'sprinted' with me for a little competition. Thanks for inspiring me to do this in two hours.

Daredevil was prowling the streets like usual at an ungodly hour, hearing gunshots a few blocks away, sharp and piercing through the eerily silent New York streets. There was a light drizzle, he could distinctly hear his feet splashing in small puddles as he sprinted across rooftops, nearly sliding in one with the next building he jumped.

  


From what Matt could tell, there were at least fifteen heartbeats, but he could sense the dying heat of several more dead as he got closer. Soon enough, he was in the roof of the building the gunfire was coming from, he tried to focus on how many heartbeats were left to try and distance himself from the sound of guns firing.

  


Eight left.

  


He unclasped his billy club and climbed down the fire escape ladder, jumping off the last ten feet or so, rolling into it as he landed. He crept around the side of the building, tapping on the wall lightly to find an entrance. It didn't take him long to find one, and he slipped in.

  


Six left.

  


“Seems to me we have a problem!” He yelled out while there was a lull in the noise. Everyone immediately turned to him with their guns raised. Daredevil just grinned and back flipped once into the shadows. He wasn't really trying to be dramatic, it just kind of happened. The second he was out of sight, they started firing in his direction. He could hear the bullets whizzing past him, in front of him, making it easier to dodge them. 

  


Matt threw the billy club at the nearest one, knowing he knocked him out he threw his second one at someone else, hearing a crack and a cry of pain before they collapsed.

  


He looked up when he heard a pin being pulled, running the opposite direction, thinking it was a grenade. He was wrong. 

  


Matt heard the capsule hit the ground and froze, a few seconds later everything was ringing. He collapsed with an unheard cry and ripped off his mask, clawing at his ears and backing into a wall desperately. He couldn't tell if they left, but he could only hope they did, knowing he'd be completely defenseless if they came back.

  


He lay curled up in a ball on the floor for ages before his hearing slowly crept back. The slow sound of dripping coming from a faucet a few houses down reached his ears, and he desperately clung to the noise. Soon enough, he deemed himself ready to leave and stood up on wobbly legs. He gave himself a minute to adjust before sprinting back to his apartment, fighting back the remnants of panic. 

  


A strong gust of wind almost blew him off the roof as he crawled through his window, falling onto the floor with a little gasp. Matt laid there for a long while, trying to make sure his hearing was back. He stretched his hearing out as far as possible, hearing the faint traces of a baby crying almost a mile away. Relaxing back into the wall with a long sigh, he closed his eyes and let his head think against the wall. He did have to get up eventually though, and he did, going to make himself some eggs. Something to replenish some energy, even if he wasn't hungry.

  


And so he continued as normal, acting as if nothing had terrified the absolute shit out of him.

  


***  * ***

  


Matt was wearing his comfy clothes on a nice Sunday evening a week or so later, soft flannel with an slightly too-big hoodie so it didn't scratch his skin too much.

  


Dinner was on its way, since he didn't feel like making anything on his night off. From everything. About twenty minutes later his food arrived and he eagerly paid for his pizza, absolutely starving. He set the pizza on the table and walked to the bathroom, bare feet hitting the ground quietly as he stepped. He turned on the faucet and stuck his hands under, peacefully washing. The incident from last week was nearly forgotten, swept away in a swarm of other things from that week.

  


As he was walking back to his food, everything suddenly became muffled, before completely going silent. Matt frowned and turned around in a circle, trying to see if this was just a fluke, trying to hear the reliable drip from his shower. 

  


Nothing.

  


He fell to the floor, heart racing, beating erratically, he could hear it thrumming in his ears, could tell he was spiralling. But he couldn't stop. He opened his mouth and screamed. Except he couldn't be sure he did, everything was gone. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear. He was alone. He was vulnerable. Matt gripped at the windowsill, could feel tears running down his face as his body shuddered in terror. He could feel his vocal cords vibrating, could feel them stretching back and forth to produce noise, but he couldn't hear anything. He was in hell. He died and he was in hell.

  


Matt's lungs were starting to burn, he couldn't tell his long he was on the floor, but breathing was becoming impossible. He couldn't shake off the penetrating fear that rippled through his body, the terrifying feeling of being in danger, of being exposed. Spiders were on his arms, and oh fuck they're everywhere and he couldn't stop them and he couldn't fucking  _ breathe  _ and- and.

  


Finally, with a strong, gasping inhale, his hearing returned with an almost audible pop. He sagged onto the floor and sobbed loudly, ignoring his bloody fingernails and his thriving temples. Shivers still wracked his body as adrenaline continued to move through his bloodstream.

  


He cried for what seemed like hours, what could have even been hours for all he knew, his internal clock was fucked and he couldn't find the energy to check. Matt slowly crawled over to his kitchen counter and gripped the edge tightly, hauling himself up. He continued to stand there for a minute, making sure he had his body balanced correctly before walking slowly to his bedroom, aching for his silk sheets more than ever.

  


In no time at all, he collapsed into them with a hiccupped sigh and dug into the covers, desperate to feel  _ something  _ around him. He forgot about his pizza, not hungry anyway. 

  


Today was a bad day. 

  


The next morning as he was getting ready, he turned towards his coffee mug and smiled grimly.

  


“Well fuck, alrighty then.”

  


Everything was fine. He was fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this is my first time writing Daredevil fics, and my first time in Marvel, so I hope I didn't do actual shit. Kudos and comments are appreciated, and I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> (Unbetaed too btw lmao)


End file.
